Elimination Round
の |Rōmaji title = Deru ka!? Shugyō no Iryoku |Literal title = Will it Appear!? The Power of Training |Series = db |Number = 20 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = Hard Work Pays!! *Strongest Under the Heavens! |Airdate = July 9, 1986 |English Airdate = September 14, 2001 |Previous = The Tournament Begins |Next = Smells Like Trouble }} の |''Deru ka!? Shugyō no Iryoku''|lit. "Will it Appear!? The Power of Training"}} is the twentieth episode of Dragon Ball and the seventh episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on July 9, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 14, 2001. Summary The World Tournament Announcer tells the audience that only the competitors will be allowed into the elimination round hall. Bulma is quite angry about that. In the elimination hall, the announcer tells the contestants that although 137 had come to participate, only 8 will be able to compete in the finals which would be held in the coliseum. Outside the building, Bulma wants to see what is going on inside. She tries to see through the window, but it is too high for her. She then gets Oolong to give her a lift up, and is able to see what is going on. Meanwhile, in the hall, the announcer continues to talk about how the fighters will be divided into four blocks. The two top fighters from each block will make it to the tournament. He then goes to talk about how if one gives up, is unable to fight or is knocked out of the ring, he/she will lose. However, killing an opponent is strictly forbidden. Anyone who does that will be disqualified. There will also be a one-minute time limit. If a fight end by that point, the winner will be decided through points. Also, claws can only be used in battle if they are natural. The competitors then draw lots to determine which block they will be put in. Goku gets 70 and Krillin gets 93. This means that they would both be in block 3. Krillin gets scared as he does not want to fight Goku. Goku tells him that they are on opposite sides of the block and they will not face each other in the elimination rounds. Yamcha is in block 2 and is also glad he does not have to face Goku in the elimination rounds. This is because Yamcha wants to face Goku in the tournament ring where the arena is larger and there will be no time limit. Soon, it was Goku's turn to fight. He is fighting a guy about ten times his size. The match begins and the big guy attacked. Goku goes under his legs and avoids the attack. The big guy thinks he has crushed Goku. Goku then shows the big guy he is all right by tapping his leg, and this tapping is more than enough to knock the big oaf out of the ring. After Goku's match, Krillin meets up with the bullies of the Orin Temple. Krillin is terrified to learn that one of the bullies would be fighting him in the first round. He then thinks that he should just drop out of the tournament. However, Goku gives Krillin the motivation to fight the bully; soon after, their match begins. The bully attacks, but Krillin dodges by jumping in the air. He then kicks the bully in the stomach, knocking him out of the hall and into a brick wall. As a result, there is now a large hole in the wall and Bulma, Puar and Oolong can now see what is happening in the tournament. Meanwhile, Yamcha defeats a large fighter with just one kick. As the elimination rounds continues Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha are doing quite well. However, in one match, Krillin seems to have got pretty beat up by one of the other fighters. But in fact, Krillin is faking it. This makes the other fighter so scared (since he had just used his best attack) that he gives up. Later, Yamcha, Krillin and Goku are able to make it to the last matches of the elimination round. The winners will go on to the tournament. First is Yamcha and he defeats a wolf with relative ease by using his Blinding Wolf Fang Fist. Goku also has quite an easy time as he throws his competitor out of the ring. Krillin then battles a bear and kicks him right between the eyes, knocking the big bear out. Bulma and the others are very happy as all three of them have advanced. Master Roshi then appears out of nowhere, and agrees with the others about how well the threesome have done. Major Events *The preliminaries for the World Martial Arts Tournament begin. *Goku, Krillin and Yamcha successfully reach the Finals. Battles *Goku vs. Fighter 69 *Krillin vs. Orin Temple Bully #1 (Fighter 94) *Yamcha vs. Big Karate Guy *Goku vs. Black boxer *Krillin vs. Bruce Lee Impersonator *Yamcha vs. Orin Temple Bully #2 *Yamcha vs. Bald Kung Fu Guy *Yamcha vs. Fighter 40 *Goku vs. Fighter 83 *Krillin vs. Fighter 97 Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *Bullies of the Orin Temple *Great Lee *Bacterian Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Turtle Shell *Panties Techniques *Blinding Wolf Fang Fist Differences from the Manga *Bulma using Oolong as a step ladder so she can see through the window and watch the preliminaries and her subsequent fall allowing other people to see her underwear is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma buying everyone an ice cream is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, none of Yamcha's preliminary fights are shown. In the anime he is shown winning a few of his fights in order to reach the finals. Edits *All the panty shots seen of Bulma were taken out of the Toonami broadcast. Inconsistencies *In the English dub of this episode, the announcer mistakenly refers to Krillin as number 90 instead of 93 after defeating fighter 97, the British Karate Bear. *When Oolong initially refuses to lift Bulma so she can get a look at the fighters, she threatens him with the effects of the pill. However, she stated earlier that the pill only lasts one month, and the tournament takes place eight months after Goku and Krillin started training. It's possible that Oolong simply forgot this detail in his fear. Trivia *The numbers that were revealed were: **35 - Yamcha **40 - Wolf Fighter **69 - Big Bald Guy with Mustache **70 - Goku **83 - Guy with Blue Shirt and Mustache **93 - Krillin **94 - Skinny Orin Temple Bully **97 - British Karate Bear *One of the fighters has the same face as Sourman, but his body was muscular instead of fat. *When Krillin is shocked at all the fighters competing in the tournament, a fighter behind him has the appearance of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from . *In the scene of Krillin talking to the Orin Temple Bullies, a fighter in the background is doing a flying kick in one direction and then he flies back seconds afterward. *Yamcha's Blinding Wolf Fang Fist used on the Wolf Fighter was likely the move he mastered in "The Tournament Begins". *Jackie Chun (Master Roshi in disguise) was not seen in this episode, despite the fact that he should have caught Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku's attention with his skill the way that Tien Shinhan and Piccolo did in the next tournaments. *Fighter 69, in the original English release, had his voice pitched down. The remastered version kept his voice at its original pitch. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 20 (BD) pt-br:O Árduo Treinamento Poderá Ser Posto em Prática? es:Episodio 20 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 020 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball